


Afterschool Rape

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brutal Rape, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, anal rape, non-consensual erotic drowning, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Sweet Pea catches Veronica alone after school and decides to get a bit of revenge. Veronica ends up raped in all holes and half-drowned.





	Afterschool Rape

The English teacher had kept him in detention for two hours after school was supposed to be out and consequently Sweet Pea was in an even worse mood than usual. If the teacher had actually used the time to teach him something useful he wouldn’t have minded but all he’d done was to write the school rules down over and over again until he was nearly out of his mind with boredom. The school’s hallways were deserted and his footsteps echoed in the empty school. Or almost empty. There was a light on in one of the classrooms and a female voice hummed a song so Sweet Pea decided to check it out. His lip curled. It was the Lodge girl. Veronica. With her pearls and short skirts and superior attitude. She thought she was something better because her father was a big time criminal and rich enough to raise her like a princess. His eyes wandered over her body. Her ass was amazing and her tits were even more great. Her waist was nice and her legs were to die for. He grinned. Now he knew how to knock a bit of that attitude out of her and maybe teach her some humility.

Once glance down the hallway to make sure they were still alone and then Sweet Pea stepped into the art classroom and locked the door. He didn’t want anyone to interrupt while he taught Veronica Lodge a little lesson. No one messed with the Serpents twice. Veronica was so focused on whatever she was up to that she didn’t even notice him until he was right behind her and grabbed her hair. He grabbed a fistful of her long black hair and yanked back. She screamed in surprise and he twisted his hand in her hair to hold her head securely.

“Ow what are you doing let go of me!” Veronica complained and grabbed at his arm. Her hands were all soft and Sweet Pea scowled. He’d make her cry soon enough and he’d enjoy every second of it. With his free hand he reached around her and grabbed one of her full round tits. He squeezed her boob while she spluttered indignantly. “Let go off me!” He kneaded her tits and grinned to himself. Yes. This would be a lot of fun. With one rough movement he ripped open the top of her dress to expose her black satin bra. That thing probably cost more money than a Southside family spent on food in a month. With a scowl her ripped the satin bra off her tits which left Veronica’s soft round breasts exposed. She covered her tits with her arms and continued to yell at him but he ignored her protests completely. He’d tuned her out so much that he didn’t even hear her words.

His eyes fell on the big sink and he grinned. He quickly put the plug in and opened all three faucets to fill the sink. While he waited for the art room’s big sink to fill he played with Veronica’s tits and twisted her dark nipples. He kept a firm hold on her hair so that she couldn’t get away no matter how much she twisted and yelled. He reached down and pulled the skirt of her dress up then shoved his hand down her panties. Of course her panties were black satin too. He shoved rough fingers into her dry little cunt and fingerfucked her while she spluttered indignantly “How dare you! My father will have you killed!” Veronica gasped out but Sweet Pea just laughed at her. By the time he was done with her she would be too afraid to cross him.

The sink was finally full so Sweet Pea pulled his fingers out of Veronica’s tight pussy. With a tight grip on her hair he pushed her head down towards the water. Veronica struggled. Her eyes were wide with panic and her hands clung to the sides of the sink but all in vain. Her strength was nowhere near enough to resist him. With relentless force he pushed her face into the water and deeper down until most of her head was submerged. She continued to struggle and air bubbles drifted to the surface. After a minute Sweet Pea pulled Veronica up by the hair to let her breathe. She gasped for air as water dripped down her face onto the floor. Her hair was soaked her eyes were red and panicked and she gasped and gasped like a fish on dry land. With a smirk he forced her face back under water. Her struggles were weaker this time because she was already exhausted from the fight which made it easy for him to take the next step. He pulled her skirt up and ripped her black panties off then kicked her legs apart. He freed his cock and rubbed the head over the folds of her tight cunt.

He let her up for air again and she tried to beg and plead with him but she coughed too much and could barely gasp enough air to make any sense. Not that it mattered. He wouldn’t have stopped or changed his mind even if she’d held the best speech ever. Giddy with anticipation he pushed Veronica’s head under water again and lined his cock up with her cunt. With one brutal thrust of his hips he broke her tight cunt open and shoved all the way inside. His cock was so big that any pussy was tight for him and Veronica was tight and hot and dry exactly the way he liked it best. She screamed as his cock invaded her body and lost all the air in her lungs. Veronica swallowed some water and coughed under water which made her cunt clench tight around Sweet Pea’s thick cock.

“Fuck yeah,” Sweet Pea murmured. That felt good! He pulled her head up by the hair and let her cough the water she’d accidentally breathed in out. Her heaving coughs made her count squeeze tight around him so he didn’t mind at all how long it took before she could gasp a proper breath. He fucked her tight cunt while she coughed and gasped and sobbed. Her suffering turned him on and he played with her big tits. Every time she coughed her tits wobbled which made them even more appealing. He pinched her pretty dark nipples and twisted them until they were sore. Veronica’s lungs burned and her pussy did too and she cried and cried while she coughed and tried to get enough air. With a cruel smirk Sweet Pea pushed her head down again under the water.

Veronica had no strength left in her arms to resist anymore and her legs shook a lot too. If she hadn’t been bent over the sink she would likely have fallen down but as it was Sweet Pea could fuck her easily. He rammed his hard cock into her tight pussy over and over again and raped her brutally hard. He thrust so hard and fast that his cock slipped out of her cunt. Without pause he shoved right back in but he accidentally hit her asshole instead. Her ass was even more tight than her cunt and Sweet Pea groaned. If he’d known that spoiled rich girls were such good fuckmeat he’d have come hunting in the Northside before this. He raped Veronica’s ass just as brutally hard as he’d raped her pussy. Every thrust went in deep. Every thrust was hard and fast. He let her up for air every minute or so and by this time she was too exhausted to do anything but cling to the side of the sink and cough. Tears dripped down her face not that it was easy to tell since she was wet all over from being nearly drowned.

When Sweet Pea felt his orgasm approach he pulled out of Veronica’s tight ass and whirled her around. He shoved her down on her knees and yanked her hair then shoved his cock into her mouth. She didn’t even struggle anymore just whined softly as he thrust into her mouth and fucked her pretty face. He thrust his hips and raped her face as brutally hard as he’d raped her cunt and ass then he shoved his big cock down her throat. She gagged but he ignored her weak struggled. He thrust down her throat over and over again then pulled out. His come splashed over her pretty face and round tits to mix with her tears and the water. Veronica sobbed at the pain and humiliation.

Satisfied with his work Sweet Pea stepped back to look her over. Veronica was on her knees and her dress was hitched up to expose her cunt. Her tits were out and looked red and sore. She was soaked with water all over and there were white ribbons of come all over her face and tits. Almost perfect. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face hard so that she fell over. “If you tell anyone I’ll do it again,” he threatened, “and if your daddy kills me my gang will kidnap you and rape you until you die.”

With that said he tucked his cock back in and left. He hummed happily while he left the school. This was the first day here at Riverdale High that had gone better than he’d expected. 


End file.
